Namek and Saiyan Love
by Jish
Summary: Back on Planet Namek during the Freiza Saga, a small Saiyan child befriends a small Namekian child. A few years later, they become closer than friends. Complete.
1. Prologue to Happiness

**A/N: Hey! My first story! Yay! Anyway, this story takes place in an alternate universe after Cell. So, don't forget to review this prologue. Happy reading! (Note: A lot of Chi-Chi and Piccolo bashing in this story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt. If I did, there would be Romance everywhere. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.**

Chapter 1-Prologue to Happiness

It was just days before Gohan's thirteenth birthday. He was finally able to convince his mother Chi-Chi to let him visit his best friend, Dende. Gohan had barely been able to visit Dende the three years that he lived on Earth. Dende only stayed on Earth to spend time with Gohan, and Gohan wanted to spend time with him, too. He was crushed when his mother wouldn't let him go for months at a time. He was, however, able to talk to Gohan through his and Piccolo's telepathy. Both Dende and Gohan thought it was weird that Chi-Chi greatly diminished Gohan's freedom to visit Dende. They both recalled that it started sometime three years prior, when Porunga was summoned and he created New Namek and sent all of the Namekians, except for Dende and Piccolo, to the newly formed planet. They both discussed how on that day, Dende came out as gay after knowing he didn't like girls, seeing as how he had been living and seeing girls all the time at Capsule Corp. Everyone seemed to be supportive, except for Krillin. Krillin had called Dende a "Fag" and had wished him to the HFIL, and Dende broke down in tears. Bulma was especially upset at Krillin, and literally threw him out and told him to never come back. Gohan went over to Dende and hugged him and said that Krillin wasn't a true friend and that he was and supported Dende 100%. Dende stopped crying and hugged Gohan back. Chi-Chi told Dende, right when they were hugging, that she and Gohan had to go, and that she hoped Dende enjoys it here on Earth. That was when Dende stared in confusion.

That was when Gohan had put two and two together. Still talking through Piccolo, Gohan told Dende that his mom must not be fully supportive. Dende agreed, but was even more upset the he can't see Gohan because of his mother's beliefs. Just then, Gohan revealed some amazing news.

"Hey Dende, guess what? My mom told me that once I'm a teenager, I can go visit anyone I want!" "Really? That's great!" Dende starts jumping with joy, surprising Mr. Popo, who is watering the flowers on the Lookout. "How many more days until you're a teenager? I want to throw you a party once you get here," Dende says. "Only five days until I'm thirteen, which my mom says is when a person is a teenager," Gohan explains. "AHHHH, THAT'S SO CLOSE," Dende screams at the top of his lungs; thus, frightening Gohan, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo. "I can't wait to see you, Gohan! You've been my best friend, and I've barely gotten to see you," Dende begins to tear up. "Aw, don't cry, Dende. I've missed you to, and it's only five short days away. Just try to focus on something else until then," Gohan says as he tries to comfort Dende. "Okay, Gohan. I'll be meditating until then. See you soon!" "Okay, Dende. See you soon!"

After their conversation is over, Piccolo confronts Dende. "Hey kid, since when did you have the hots for Gohan? Don't ask how I know because you of all people know I can read minds." "Since we came here after Freiza. The truth is, I only stayed here on Earth so I can see Gohan. This was back three years ago when I was ten and started puberty and sexual feelings. You of all people should know that Nameks go through puberty earlier than Humans, Saiyans, and Demi-Saiyans. Almost every night since then, I've been dreaming about Gohan. Please Piccolo, whatever you do, don't tell Gohan how I feel. I want to do it when the time is right." "HEY, you are NOT going to tell him. To be honest, he likes you to, but he doesn't fully know it yet. I hate it that he likes a guy, especially you, If you do anything at all to lead him on AT ALL, I will tell Chi-Chi and I'm sure as the HFIL that he will NEVER see, or talk, to you EVER again." Dende starts to tear up and Mr. Popo goes to ask what's wrong. Piccolo explains and Mr. Popo agrees with Piccolo. Dende goes to his room and meditates for five days.

"This is the day." Dende says to himself softly.

**A/N**: **So, how was this first chapter? Please review the first chapter of my first story. Thanks!**


	2. The Confessions

**A/N: The first four chapters will be short. This is due to them already being written in a way that I can't combine them into fewer chapters. Starting at chapter five, they will be much longer, include more dialogue, and adding more characters to the story. Don't forget to review!**

**For the purposes of this story, parenthesis will indicate thought. I know it is not grammatically correct, but I don't know how else to show it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt. If I did, there would be Romance everywhere. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.**

Chapter 2-The Confessions

Previously in "Namek and Saiyan Love:" "This is the day." Dende says to himself softly.

Dende immediately forces Piccolo to make all of the decorations for Gohan's birthday and welcoming party, and Piccolo does it in all in a second and Dende thanks him. "Hey Piccolo, make sure the cake is all of Gohan's favorites: strawberry-vanilla cake with chocolate icing with 'Happy Birthday Gohan from all of us here at the Lookout!' written on it. Good. Now, how do I smell? Wow, bad. Piccolo, can you clean me up? Thanks." Dende is so anxious to see his object of desire, that he totally didn't realize the massive bulge in his pants. Only a few seconds later, Gohan appeared on the Lookout.

"DENDE! I'VE MISSED YOU! You've grown in the last eight months," Gohan said when he saw Dende. They ran to each other and both gave a huge hug. Gohan felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Dende's bulge. "Whoa, Dende! Did you just wake up? Your bat is wooden!" Gohan said, trying to hold back his laughter. Dende finally realized what he's talking about, blushed, and tried to run back to his room. Gohan suddenly appeared in front of him. "It's normal to get them at random times, don't worry about it dude," Gohan said, reassuring Dende. "Thanks, Gohan. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Happy birthday!" "Thanks, Dende! You're amazing!" Gohan said. (Wow, Dende looks so good today and that bulge against my leg felt so good. Why do I always fell this way about him?) Gohan thought to himself. "Hey Dende, it's pretty warm out here today, wanna go hang inside?" Gohan asked. "Sure!" (I thought he'd never ask!) Dende thought. As they were walking, Gohan felt a little pain in his shorts.

(Dear Kami, I have one now? Why do I have one all of a sudden?) Gohan thought. He looked at Dende. (Why does he seem so hot today? Is he giving me my erection?) Gohan thought to himself. "Gohan, we're here!" Dende said. They sat on Dende's bed and turned on the TV. "Being the Guardian the Earth has its advantages: every channel, big screen, and no cost, and all for us." Dende joked. He and Gohan chuckled. "What do you want to watch," Dende asked. "Maybe some adult films so you can take care of the stick there," Gohan teased. "Wow. You little hentai," Dende teased while blushing. That comment made Gohan's arousal visible. "Maybe I should leave for a bit. You have your own need to attend to," Dende joked, pointing at Gohan's arousal. "Maybe," Gohan suggested. They both chuckled. "Wanna play some games, Gohan? I can have Piccolo zap any game and system, even if it doesn't exist yet," Dende suggested. "Nah, can we just fly and talk?" "Sure, whatever you want." (I think I might like him. No, I don't think. I know. I'm going to tell him in our flight." Gohan thought.

Gohan and Dende take off. "Hey Dende, can I tell you something?" "Sure!" Dende responds. "You can tell me anything, anything, and I can keep it a secret if you want," Dende reassures. "I'm so happy to hear that. Dende, I like you. I like you more than a friend, a lot more." Gohan confesses. "Wow. I like you too. I've liked you since New Namek was created. You're the reason I stayed here on Earth. I wanted to be with you," Dende confesses too. "Oh. So Dende, I need to ask you something." "Sure, what is it?" Dende responds. "Will you be my secret boyfriend?" Gohan asks, confidently. "HFIL yeah!" "Really? You mean it?" Gohan asks to make sure this isn't a dream. "Of course I mean it!" Dende then leans into Gohan and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Suddenly, Piccolo appears in front of the two.

"Stop kissing right now, you two." Piccolo demands. "I can read your minds, so don't ask. Stop this relationship this instant or I'll tell Chi-Chi, and I am serious Gohan." "You wouldn't," Gohan and Dende both said in unison. "Just watch." Piccolo leaves and they continue flying. In moments, they hear "GOHAN! YOU CANNOT EVER SEE DENDE EVER AGAIN!" In a flash, Gohan is at home, standing next to Piccolo.

**A/N: Gohan got home because in this universe, Piccolo knows Instant Transmission. He grabbed Gohan before he even knew what was going on. Anyway, how was it? Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Runaways

**A/N: An intense chapter! I forgot to say this in chapter 2, but Dende flies to the Lookout after. Trust me, this makes sense. Plus, I am for the Gohan side. This chapter makes Piccolo and Chi-Chi just awful. So just for the record, I am totally for Gohan/Dende. So, don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt. If I did, there would be Romance everywhere. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.**

Chapter 3-The Runaways

**Previously on "Namek and Saiyan Love:" 'In a flash, Gohan is at home, standing next to Piccolo.**

***Gohan's POV***

"Piccolo! You jerk! How could you? I thought we were friends," Gohan screams. "You just shut up, young man," Chi-Chi orders. "Why, just why can't I see anymore? We like each other," Gohan pleas. "I SAID SHUT UP! I will explain; because he's a little Fag. I let you go when you were thirteen because I thought puberty would end for Demi-Saiyans by then so you wouldn't become a homo, but I was wrong; SO wrong. Now you're a homo, and I won't have it AT ALL," Chi-Chi explains to Gohan.

"Please, Mom. Please don't do this. I really like him. Plus if Dad was here," Gohan stops because of Chi-Chi. "YOU WILL NOT MENTION THAT FAILURE IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN. To tell you the truth, Gohan, that idiot with the bottomless pit of a gut is no better than you are," Chi-Chi shouts, Making Gohan go Super-Saiyan 2.

"You will not talk about my father that way. Do you hear me? He's a way better parent than you ever were, and he's dead. He is way better off without you, right now," Gohan retaliates.

"That's it, Gohan; you're grounded until you're eighteen. Go to your room right now, you disappointment," Chi-Chi demands. "Your better parent is right, go RIGHT now," Piccolo shouts. "Fine, I'll go, but I hate you both so much." Gohan shouts and runs while sobbing.

"That's right, I'll go. Go out right now to see Dende. Goodbye, Piccolo and Mother. Have fun without me," Gohan whispers while climbing out of his room's window.

***Dende's POV***

"Well Chi-Chi, I think I should get back to Kami's Lookout to talk to Dende. See you soon," Piccolo says before he leaves. Piccolo suddenly appeared on the Lookout using Instant Transmission. "Mr. Popo, can you come over here? I think it's time we 'talked' to Dende," Piccolo says, smirking widely. "Sure thing," Mr. Popo says in agreement.

"Hey, kid. We both already hate that you're a Fag, but now you've made Gohan realize he is, too. He could have just wondered, but no; not with you. We should have forced you back to New Namek with Elder Moori and Cargo, remember him? I bet you do," Piccolo lectures, trying to hold back his laughter.

"But Gohan told me first, so I didn't do anything wrong, but that's beside the point. Why does it matter if we're gay and like each other? Why should it be any concern of yours at all? I am the Guardian of this planet, you know. So why should it be any concern of yours? I thought you guys were my friends, but I guess I've been mistaken for the three years since I've came out," Dende protests.

"SHUT UP! We won't hear any more of your useless faggotty babbling any longer. Just shut up for five more years until you're eighteen because you are grounded for that long because at eighteen, we couldn't care less about you or Gohan at that age. Just go to that room of yours, meditate, dream, fantasize, we don't care. Just leave our sight," Piccolo scolds Dende as he runs to his room, shedding tears with every step he takes.

"You know what you two, I'm leaving; for good. I'm going to go find Gohan. We're going to be together. While we're together, we're going to be happy and live our lives as a couple. So long, you two," Dende whispers to himself softly as he leaves the Lookout.

**A/N: So dark, right? This is my favorite chapter so far. It shows how the two awesome teens stand up for themselves. Next chapter, you guys are in for a BIG surprise. Don't forget to review!**


	4. The Game Plan

**A/N: The huge surprise is in this chapter! It is a good surprise too, not a bad one. Also, in case you're wondering, Goten DOES exist in this universe. I just haven't written about him yet, and he is NOT the surprise. I won't write about him for a WHILE. So anyway, don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt. If I did, there would be Romance everywhere. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.**

Chapter 4-The Game Plan

**Previously on "Namek and Saiyan Love:"**

**Gohan's POV**

'"**That's right, I'll go. Go out right now to see Dende. Goodbye, Piccolo and Mother. Have fun without me," Gohan whispers while climbing out of his room's window."'**

**Dende's POV**

'"**You know what you two, I'm leaving; for good. I'm going to go find Gohan. We're going to be together. While we're together, we're going to be happy and live our lives as a couple. So long, you two," Dende whispers to himself softly as he leaves the Lookout."'**

Gohan searches for Dende's ki as he flies. He tries really hard to concentrate, but his emotions are making him lose focus. He feels Dende's ki coming toward him and a huge smile appears on his face. "GOHAN," Dende yells as he sees Gohan. "I'm so glad to see you're alright! I felt your ki moving while I was leaving, so I followed it, but it was for me to focus on anything besides you," Dende says. "I could only think about you, too." Gohan says.

"Come here," Dende says as he pulls Gohan into a deep, passionate kiss. Gohan feels Dende's tongue awaiting entrance and he gladly opens up. Both of their tongues explore every inch of each other's mouths. Dende suddenly breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry about what Piccolo did. I'm the Guardian of this whole planet, and he thinks he's the boss of both of us. I mean, you showed you can make good and responsible choices when you defeated Cell. You can do anything you set your mind to, but he doesn't understand that, and neither does your mother. For that, I am sorry," Dende says. "It's totally cool. As long I'm with you, I'm fine," Gohan says as he pulls Dende in for a hug. Dende returns the hug and gives Gohan a quick kiss on the cheek then the neck.

Thanks, Gohan. I really needed that hug," Dende says. "No problem, cutie." Gohan says and winks. "Hey Dende, follow me. Trust me," Gohan says. "Okay, whatever you say Gohan. I will always trust you," Dende says.

After a few minutes of flying, they end up at a secluded Cliffside with a tent set up. "This, Dende, is my secret thinking place. I was thinking that we should discuss what we are going to do," Gohan says. "Well, we can't go to the Lookout or your house. Maybe we can stay with Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. Vegeta seems supportive when I came out three years ago," Dende suggests. "Yeah! That'll be terrific. Bulma and Vegeta are awesome friends. Since I saved them from Cell, Vegeta has actually been kind. There's just one thing that I can't get off my mind," Gohan says. "What is it," Dende asks, confused. "I think I should tell my Dad about this. He has never judged me before. I think he should know about us, and how Mom, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo were out of line to us," Gohan explains. "I completely understand. Let's do it! I'll tell King Kai to tell Goku to talk to the both of us immediately," Dende says. "Okay, do it!"

A few seconds later, the young couple hears the pure-hearted Goku's voice. "Hi, son. King Kai told me to call you and Dende immediately. Is something wrong? If so, you can always talk to me. You know that, right? I love you, son." Goku says, reassuringly.

"I know that, Dad. I love you, too. So, I'll tell you the whole thing," Gohan says. After he's done explaining, Gohan waits with fear. "Well Dad, how is it? You hate me, don't you? I'm sorry!" Gohan breaks down in tears. "Wow, congratulations! I'm glad you and Dende are happy," Goku says, unfazed.

**A/N: You like my surprise? Goku! He rocks! Isn't he such an awesome person? Don't forget to review!**


	5. Confrontations, Future, and Ending

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update. I hope this chapter is good. Don't forget to review! This si not how I wanted it to finish originally, but I needed to get this story finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt. If I did, there would be Romance everywhere. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.**

**Previously:**

"I know that, Dad. I love you, too. So, I'll tell you the whole thing," Gohan says. After he's done explaining, Gohan waits with fear. "Well Dad, how is it? You hate me, don't you? I'm sorry!" Gohan breaks down in tears. "Wow, congratulations! I'm glad you and Dende are happy," Goku says, unfazed.

Chapter 5: Confrontations, Future, and Ending

"You-you mean you don't hate me?" Gohan asks, with sincere happiness in his voice. "No way, how could I hate my son? Because you're gay? That's no reason for anyone to be hated. Gohan, I will always love you. You're my son." Goku says with love in his voice. "Dende, you're a good person. You are a good friend. I am happy that my son is with a guy with such a pure-heart. I'm glad that you're happy with my son, and I'm glad that he's happy with you." Goku says to Dende.

"But dad, what about Mom, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo? Where will we stay if Bulma and Vegeta don't let us stay with them?" "Well Gohan, your mother, honestly, is probably like this because of her pregnancy. It's probably just mood swings. As for Piccolo and Popo, I have no idea what has gotten into them. For one, they are idiots for hating you. Really, though, they aren't important. I am sure that Bulma will let you stay. Vegeta will probably be Vegeta, and not care at all about anyone but himself. Just to make sure you convince Bulma, though, tell her that Trunks will have someone to play with if she's busy doing something." Goku explains his game plan.

"Thanks, daddy! We're going to head off for Capsule Corp. now. Talk to you soon!" Gohan says. "Okay, Gohan. See you soon. Oh yeah, both of you, USE PROTECTION! BYE!" "DAAAAAAAAAD!" Gohan whines.

With that, Gohan and Dende fly casually towards Capsule Corp. They tell a few jokes to each other, while some being rather dirty. "Wow, Gohan. Where did you learn all of this naughty stuff when your mother had you on such a leash?" Dende asks. "Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Yamcha; now you can see why I know all of this stuff." Gohan explains. "Yeah. I guess so." Dende agrees.

They appear in front of Capsule Corp.'s main door. "So we're really going to do this, huh?" Gohan says. "I think so. Bulma and Vegeta are awesome people." Dende says, and Gohan agrees.

Gohan rings the bell. The door opens and the first thing they hear is "WELL VEGETA, IF YOU WEREN'T IN THE GRAVITY ROOM TRAINING ALL THE TIME, I MIGHT HAVE SOME FREE TIME TO SPEND WITH YOU BUT NO, I HAVE TO ALL THE WORK THE WHOLE DAY. MAYBE YOU CAN HELP SOME TIME." Bulma screams at Vegeta." "WELL SORRY, WOMAN! SORRY I HAVE TO BE STRONG! SORRY I NEED TO BEAT KAKAROT IN BATTLE!" "SHUT UP, VEGETA! WE HAVE GUESTS AT THE DOOR!"

Bulma sees Gohan and Dende at the door. "GOHAN! How are you? I've missed you! Dende! Hi! What are you doing down here? Do you need something? Come in, come in. Don't mind that lummox on the couch there; he's just being his bigoted self." Bulma says, somehow all in one breath.

"Yeah. Bulma, I was wondering if you could help us. My mother doesn't accept me for who I am and that Dende and I are together. Piccolo and Popo don't accept that Dende and I are together either. We can't stay at our own houses. We were wondering if we could stay here with you, Vegeta, and Trunks." Gohan explains.

"AWWWWWW! You guys make such a cute couple! Congratulations! Yes! Yes you can stay with us! You are like family to us, Gohan. Anything for you! You too, Dende! Anything you need, we'll be here for you!" Bulma happily says.

"Thank you so much!" Gohan and Dende both say in unison. "No problem." Bulma says. "One thing, though. Why would Chi-Chi not accept you?" "Dad says it's because of the mood swings she gets from being pregnant." "Probably." Bulma agrees. "Piccolo and Popo are just idiots, so of course they wouldn't understand." "That's what Goku said!" Dende says after. "See, great minds think alike," Bulma says.

"Thanks a lot, Bulma." Gohan says. "No problem, kiddo. If I may, I need to ask you both something. Are you guys ever going to talk to Chi-Chi or Popo and Piccolo again? I think you shouldn't cast them out of your lives. Especially you, Gohan. You have a sibling due in like a month. I think you both should confront them." Bulma says.

"I was going to go after this, to be honest. I want to make amends quickly. I love my mother. I want Dende to be able to be with his friends. I want everything to be normal again." Gohan says. "I will go, Gohan, if you go after. I will try my best, but there is no guarantee they will accept us, but I want to try." Dende proposes. "Okay. Ready?" "Yeah!" "See you Bulma!" They both say in unison as they both head towards the Son Residence.

Gohan and Dende knock at the Sons' house's door. Chi-Chi answers and she immediately cries when she sees Gohan. "Gohan! I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you. I may not like the fact that I won't get grandchildren from you, but I accept who you are. Besides, there's still Goten in the future." Chi-Chi says.

"It's okay, Mom. I love you. Thank you for accepting me. But I'll come back soon. We have to go to the Lookout." Gohan says.

"I understand. Goodbye, Gohan. See you soon." Chi-Chi says. With that, Gohan and Dende fly towards the Lookout. A few minutes later, they are at the Lookout and Piccolo just stares at them as they land.

"What the HFIL do you guys want?" Piccolo says, glaring.

"We just wanted to say that we are together. Bulma's letting me stay with her and Chi-Chi apologized to Gohan and he's staying there. We don't need you or Popo. I can be the Guardian of the Earth from Capsule Corp. Goodbye." And with that, they both flew off to Capsule Corp to explain to Bulma that Gohan will be staying at his house, but Dende will stay at Capsule Corp.

"Alright. I'm going to leave you two to talk." Bulma says and walks back in.

"Wow, what a day. I just wanted to let you know again that I love you and I'm glad that we can finally be together." Dende says, smiling.

"I know. I love you two. Now we can be together for the rest of our lives. Goodnight, Dende." Gohan says.

"Goodnight, Gohan." And with that, Gohan flies off to his house and both young lovers sleep peacefully.

***8 Years Later***

"I do." Gohan says to the minister.

"I do." Dende says to the minister.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You make now kiss." The minister says, smiling at the two newly-weds. Gohan and Dende kiss, and everyone in the audience claps. They walk down the aisle to be with Gohan's family.

"I'm so proud of you, son." Goku says. He was allowed to come back for the day so he can be at his son's wedding.

"Congratulations, Gohan. I love you." The eight –year-old Goten says to his big brother and hugs him.

After the party, Gohan and Dende flew to their new home and they lived happily ever after

**THE END**


End file.
